<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Survival of the Bravest by Trilled</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683125">Survival of the Bravest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilled/pseuds/Trilled'>Trilled</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Trek: Deep Space Nine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24683125</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilled/pseuds/Trilled</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p> Dax and Kira crash land on a planet.</p><p>Set early first season.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Survival of the Bravest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The landing was heavy, Dax bracing against the console as the shuttle craft skidded across the ground and abruptly came to a stop. </p><p>Alarms screamed out at her while panels sparked and spluttered around her. The smoke grew thicker and she groped around to find Kira motionless against the console.</p><p>"Major! We have to evacuate!" She yelled, trying to wake her while reaching for the med kit under the console. She pulled Kira out of the chair, throwing her arm around her shoulder to carry her out.</p><p>The door hissed open after a few protests, and Dax dragged Kira through the open hatch.</p><p>Fire bellowed around the engines as the oxygen atmosphere fed the flames. </p><p>Momentarily the voice of her Starfleet trainer filled her head, shouting to save herself first. Kira struggled to breathe through her smoke filled lungs, barely conscious and Dax retightened her arms around her, scrabbling to pull her through the clearing to the safety of the trees.</p><p>The ground shuddered as fuel on the shuttle craft started igniting and exploding. Dax threw herself over Kira to protect her as the shuttle exploded in a large fireball, bellowing up into the air and raining down debris all around them.</p><p>Eventually the air stilled, terrified birds flying away in the distance.</p><p>"Can you get off me now Lieutenant?" Kira muttered, Dax still lying across her to cover her from falling wreckage.</p><p>Kira pulled herself up to sit, struggling for breath and to clear her head.</p><p>Above them the first Marquis Marauder broke to warp, flashing as it left the system. "Damn!" Kira swore, pounding her fist into the dirt as the second two ships followed suit.</p><p>"At least they're no longer trying to kill us." Dax tried to put a positive spin on their ship exploding and their pursuers leaving the star system.</p><p>"Instead we're stuck on this prophet forsaken planet with no means of getting back, no food and no shelter." she pulled herself up, immediately falling down again and crying out in pain.</p><p>"What is it?" Dax turned to her concerned as Kira grabbed her leg.</p><p>"I think it's broken." She winced, clutching her leg.</p><p>Dax pulled out the med kit she'd had the foresight to bring with them, rifling through for a tricorder. "Fractured, not broken."</p><p>Kira glared at her, not caring what the difference between the two was, only that she was in pain and unable to stand. "What else can go wrong?"</p><p>"Normally I could try and splint an injury like that, but..." Dax glanced over to the burnt ground where all that remained of the ship was a few burnt remains of the hull. "Not even a scrap of cloth. And I dare not tear up my shirt."</p><p>"Don't be stupid. You'd freeze to death if you did that." Kira dragged herself to sit under a tree. "I'm not going to be much help to you, but we're going to have to find or make shelter. You'll have to gather up as much of the ship as you can along with some sticks or tree branches for our shelter, wood and some large rocks for the for a fire."</p><p>"And what about you? You'll be okay on your own?" Dax asked, concerned.</p><p>"Lieutenant, I've lived through worse than a broken bone. I'm more concerned about your survival training. You can manage in this type of environment?"</p><p>"Sure. No problems." Dax grimaced at her, not sure if she was being condescending or genuinely concerned.</p><p>Slowly Dax started piling up parts from the ship in the clearing made when the ship crashed. Kira sat and watched, playing with a rock and a piece of metal that had been lying near.</p><p>"Found anything useful in the things I've bought over Major?" Dax puffed, dragging over the door to the shuttle craft.</p><p>Kira looked up at her. "Well that will make a useful windbreak to sit behind, maybe even a wall or roof to a shelter. I take it there are no caves around here."</p><p>"I made sure to bring us down in the flattest area I could find. So the chance of caves, at least caves you can access, is limited." Dax squatted down in front of her with a large plank. "I found one of the chairs with a safety strap still attached. This should be able to work as a splint." Dax started unwinding it, trying to detach the strap from the holder. </p><p>"Let me." Kira took it from her, using the side of metal she had been sharpening to cut through it effortlessly. "I've made up a couple sharp blades. We might have to use them if we're able to find any suitable animals for food."</p><p>"Do we have to?"</p><p>"You don't have to eat if you don't want to." Kira laughed at her, shaking her head and reaching over to splint her own leg. "You Federation people are rather squeamish. You really don't like the idea of killing animals. But it's natural. Our ancestors have been doing it for generations."</p><p>"I'd like to imagine we've always used replicators." She looked at Kira struggling to reach her calf to strap it. "You'll never manage that on your own. I'll do it." Dax grabbed the strap from Kira before she could argue.</p><p>"You're not use to this, are you? Living rough I mean." Kira asked, curiously watching Dax.</p><p>"I do prefer my comforts and living with technology. I guess by your standards that makes me a little soft." Dax work the strap up Kira's leg, careful when Kira flinched at her touch. "I guess this is more your thing."</p><p>"If you mean I've done it before, then yes. I know how to keep us alive until help gets here." She surveyed the area. "Have you found anything that works in the wreckage?"</p><p>"I've found a couple of storage boxes lodged in a tree. There might be some emergency blankets or rations there. If we're lucky a subspace beacon." Dax secured the end of the strap, patting Kira's thigh. "Let me know if it's too tight."</p><p>"It's fine. Just help me to stand." Kira tried to pull herself up, having to rely on Dax's assistance. She hobbled over to the pile of debris from the ship.</p><p>Dax rushed to her side, trying to help her as she wobbled. "Major, I really think you should be sitting down. You were knocked unconscious and with a broken leg you're not going to be the most stable. Please sit down. I can manage this."</p><p>Kira scoffed at her. "I've managed on worse than this. Besides, I need you to keep looking for parts of the ship, especially anything for bedding, firewood and food. We don't know how soon until night." Kira dug into her trouser pocket pulling out a small box and handing it to Dax.</p><p>Dax turned over the small box, not sure what she'd been given.</p><p>Kira looked at her frustrated. "It's a phaser. Stun and kill." She pointed to two buttons on it. "Use it sparingly. The battery cells don't recharge as quickly as they use to."</p><p>"What do you think is going to get me out here? There is no humanoid life on the planet and we saw the marauder ships leave orbit."</p><p>"Dinner. I don't care what it is. But if you have to kill it, this will make it easier."</p><p>"I was planning to use the medical tricorder to find some edible plants or fruit."</p><p>"If you think you can find enough to eat then go ahead." Kira hobbled over to the pile of rubble, sorting out what Dax had bought her.</p><p>Dax watched her as she set about working, a red bruise becoming more apparent on her forehead, but realising that Kira wouldn't let that stop her.</p><p>@)-,-'--</p><p>Heavy crunching footsteps made Kira look up from what she was doing. She raised a rock in the air for defence.</p><p>"Who's there? Identify yourself." Kira demanded.</p><p>"It's me." Dax's voice sounded tired. "I have a blanket, some fruit and..." Dax stopped when she saw Kira. "What happened to you? All that blood...?"</p><p>"Some type of bird that wandered too close. I was just gutting it since you seemed uncomfortable with the idea of dead animals." Kira stated, adding more meat to a plate fashioned from a small piece of the hull.</p><p>"Oh." She nodded. "Well I like what you've been able to do for shelter." Dax dropped all that she had been carrying by the fire pit and examined the carefully arranged metal. "I found one of those thermal blankets mostly intact. We'll have a bit of protection from the elements at night."</p><p>"Just the one?"</p><p>"The other one was burnt to ashes. Not even enough for a knee rug. I can find you pieces so you can try and clean up though." Dax look uncomfortably at Kira and the carcass of the bird. "The shelter looks a little cosy anyway but we're going to have to share the blanket, if you don't mind."</p><p>"If that's what we have to do. I'd like to get the fire going as soon as possible so I can try and dry the tree bark. Of all the trees around here to hit, this one would be the most useful."</p><p>"We're using the bark for added shelter right. Because I've found a few more larger pieces of the ship we can use instead. I was going to go back for them once I bought the food."</p><p>"They'll be useful, but the bark is for sleeping on. If we're stuck here more than one night you'll be thankful of this. The ground can get damp."</p><p>Dax squatted down by the fire pit, broken branches piled up ready to be lit. "You've done this a few times I take it? Building a shelter and living rough like this."</p><p>"What are you implying?" Kira glared.</p><p>"Nothing. Just you seem to know more about what we'll need to survive than any of my Starfleet trainers did."</p><p>"Well the way I grew up you had to learn to think to survive. If you didn't you perished in the camps and in the Resistance we had to make do with where we ended up when night fell. Sometimes a cave, sometimes an old tree with generous branches."</p><p>"Must have been tough." Dax handed back the phaser to Kira. "But I trust that you'll get us through this."</p><p>Kira nodded, pointing the phaser at a rock placed in the middle of the fire pit, firing at it to super heat it then fanning embers on the surrounding twigs and leaves.</p><p>"I'll bring the rest of the ship parts over." Dax rubbed her hands for warmth over the radiant heat. "Our shadows are getting long and the temperature is dropping. I don't think there will be much sunlight left."</p><p>@)-,-'--</p><p>Night had long engulfed them, and they sat close to the fire eating cooked pieces of Kira's bird and the fruit Dax had scavenged.</p><p>Kira sat shivering, despite being right next to the fire. </p><p>Dax rummaged through the med kit, pulling out a hypo loaded with pain killer.</p><p>"I told you I don't want any of that stuff. I don't need it."</p><p>Dax leant over and felt her forehead. "You're clammy and shivering. If you don't take something you'll go into shock."</p><p>"I'm fine."</p><p>"You're not. There's no competition to see if you can manage without painkillers. I'm the only other person here. What about a half dose?"</p><p>Dax took Kira's lack of protest as consent and injected her. "Feeling better?" Dax asked compassionately, putting her hand on her shoulder as she stopped shaking. "The med kit has six shots in it, we can ration it out, but it's the next few days you'll need it the most." Dax rummaged through the bag, pulling out another device. "Looks like you've bruised yourself too."</p><p>"I probably have since I was knocked out, but you've also got a mark forming under your eye."</p><p>"Given we hit at least one large tree on the way down I'd say we've both got our fair share of bumps and bruises." Dax motioned to the fallen tree they had slowly been using for firewood. "I'll clean your eye up for you." Dax gently held Kira's chin then ran the regenerator over the bruise around her eye.</p><p>"Thanks." Kira stammered as soon as Dax had finished, pulling away from her. "Do you want me to fix yours?" She took the regenerator from Dax, her hand shaking as she used it on her.</p><p>"You okay?" Dax asked with curiosity as Kira ran the regenerator over bruises.</p><p>"Fine. Why?" Kira quickly finished what she had to do, trying not to make eye contact with Dax. "I'm fine. I just think I should sleep soon. It's late and sleep is good for an injured body." She stammered in a way that normally only Bashir did when having to talk directly at her.</p><p>"I'll give you a hand then. I probably should join you since we're going to have to share that blanket."</p><p>She helped Kira hobble over to their shelter, straightening out pieces of bark to sleep on and helping Kira with her splinted leg.</p><p>Dax pulled the blanket up over them, instinctively wanting to hold Kira as they shared such a small space, but sensing her awkwardness and so keeping her distance.</p><p>@)-,-'--</p><p>Kira woke with a dull ache in her leg, an arm resting around her middle and the sound of rain falling heavily.</p><p>Weak pre-dawn light pushed through the clouds silhouetting items in the clearing. </p><p>No one was sitting watch and it was a few minutes before Kira remembered that she wasn't in the Bajoran Resistance any more, and that the person behind her wasn't a lover or close friend cuddling close for warmth, but rather Lieutenant Dax, science officer of Deep Space Nine.</p><p>Kira jumped away from her, pulling the arm from around her, and causing Dax to wake.</p><p>"Huh? What's going on?" Dax drowsily stirred.</p><p>"You were sleeping on top of me." Kira mumbled. "It's raining. I was thinking we should try to catch the rain since we haven't managed to find water to drink yet."</p><p>"Raining? Oh good. I was hoping for that to happen." Dax lay back down. "The casing for the left nacelle should be catching it, and I think there should be a few other ship pieces I left out to collect the morning dew. Rain is more than I expected."</p><p>Slowly Kira lay down, trying to get comfortable on their barky bed.</p><p>"You're okay? Do you need another shot?" Dax asked, putting her hand on Kira's shoulder.</p><p>"I'm fine. It wasn't what woke me up."</p><p>"Okay." Dax murmured, rolling over away from Kira and pulling the blanket with her.</p><p>Kira cursed her in Bajoran, pulling the blanket back to cover herself.</p><p>Dax tried to grab some of it back as Kira had taken too much, accidentally hitting her in the leg. Kira gasped, breath being knocked from her with the sudden explosion of pain.</p><p>Dax jumped back, hitting her head on the roof of their make-shift hut, making it shudder and letting small rivulets of rain run down the inside.</p><p>"Oh Major, I'm so sorry. I never meant to... I'll get you something for the pain." Dax scrambled through the med kit for the shot as Kira held her leg, breathing deeply to calm the pain.</p><p>Kira tried to push her arm away, not wanting the shot.</p><p>"Why won't you let me?" Dax tried to look her in the eyes but Kira couldn't hold her gaze and turned away. "I hate to say this to a superior officer, but you're stubborn and that's not going to go down too well with Ben or Starfleet."</p><p>"I don't see Starfleet being around long enough for it to be an issue." Slowly she unclenched her fists, gingerly holding her leg.</p><p>"Well we've managed six weeks already, and the Provisional Government seems quite happy with the arrangement."</p><p>"They'll fall soon enough." Kira lay back down to sleep for a few more hours.</p><p>"How about in the mean time you just placate our requests, and take the painkillers when offered?"</p><p>"Go on." Kira sighed and Dax injected her. A feeling of well-being spread over her and she closed her eyes.</p><p>@)-,-'--</p><p>Dax carefully crept out of their shelter once daylight broke. Kira still slept, and Dax was happy to have her sleep instead of arguing over whether she should take another painkiller.</p><p>The clearing looked dry despite the heavy rain in the early morning. Leaves glistened with dew, and water had collected in upturned ship parts. Scooping water up in her hands, she drank, quenching a thirst she had since they had crashed. She resisted the urge to splash water across her face and removed the grimy feeling from sleeping rough. </p><p>As she looked through the wreckage, tipping collected water into the largest container, she found a storage box, charred on the outside. She used a rock to break open the hinge, and was surprised to find a tricorder and phaser. The phaser was dead, heat fusing together any working parts. Tentatively she opened the tricorder not sure what state to find it in. Power fluctuated, but nothing strong enough to give a read out. Not giving up, she scouted around in the wreckage for anything to use as tools, then sat down by the now extinguished fire to harvest parts from the dead phaser to try and get the tricorder working.</p><p>"How badly damaged is it?" Kira's voice cut through the distant sound of bird calls and wind through the trees.</p><p>"Seems to be just a few severed connections. It's not going to help with communication, but it might help us find enough parts to make some make shift communication device to send out a distress beacon."</p><p>"Just remember we'll have a lot of background noise from the Badlands. Great when you're hiding, not so great when you're trying to be found." Kira grabbed hold of a pole, using it like a crutch, first to stand then to hobble to sit on the fallen tree trunk with Dax.</p><p>Dax dropped what she was working on to help Kira but found herself being waved away.</p><p>"I can manage by myself." Kira snarled, offended by the offer. "Are all Trills this touchy? Because Bajorans like their personal space."</p><p>"I'm sorry to offend Major. I just thought you could use some assistance since you do have a broken leg." She offered Kira a cup of water, leaving her to sit by herself while she went back to her repairs.</p><p>"Well I've managed with worse, so I can manage now." She drained the cup, got out her phaser and hobbled off. "I'll go and find us something to eat while you play with your toys and get them to work."</p><p>@)-,-'--</p><p>Kira came back to camp in a no better mood, carry a bird limply by its neck. She threw a small box on the ground in front of Dax. "Found this for you."</p><p>Dax looked up at her, surprised by her snarl. "I found the comms unit mostly intact. And that phaser actually had a working power supply, it just looked damage. The power cell isn't strong enough to work constantly so we're getting a one minute burst of energy every five minutes or so." Dax proudly told her, happy to give good news for once.</p><p>"I hope it's enough." Kira shrugged.</p><p>"Sorry?" Dax stared at her, unsure of what she had or hadn't done. "Major, I don't know what your problem is with me, but I am getting pretty tired of your constant criticism of my ability to survive out here, my concern for your health and well being, and now my technical skills to help rescue us."</p><p>"I didn't realise you required constant praise to do your job."</p><p>"I would just like to be acknowledged as having done something, instead of being told it wasn't good enough."</p><p>"Is that what Commander Sisko has to do to make sure you keep working properly. Or does he have other ways of rewarding you?" Kira's smile held malice in it.</p><p>"You know nothing of Benjamin, and if you value your position on the station then I wouldn't repeat that around him. You're not going to last long working with Starfleet if this is how you command. In fact with your attitude I'm surprised your own Resistance cell didn't turn against you and leave you to the Cardassians."</p><p>"How dare you question the Shakaar Resistance?" Kira screamed, but Dax had heard enough from Kira to know that the screaming match would not end in either backing down. </p><p>Dax got up, ripping the pole Kira used as a crutch from her hands. "If you want my respect Major, you have to earn it." She pushed Kira's shoulder, over balancing her and causing her to fall where Dax knew she couldn't get up by herself, then stormed off into the forest.</p><p>@)-,-'--</p><p>Dax returned back late to the campsite, and an awkward silence as Kira didn't even acknowledge her presence. Dax spread out the contents of her jacket that had been tied together as a bag, and started eating the fruit she had picked. Kira glanced over had her, but turned away quickly when Dax saw, hiding reddened eyes.</p><p>Dax held out a large apple-like fruit to Kira as a peace offering.</p><p>Kira took it, looking at it and rolling it around in her hand. "What I said was uncalled for. I wouldn't have been able to get the comms unit working without your help." The thank-you was barely audible, but none the less there.</p><p>"You're welcome Major." Dax moved closer to her. "Would you like to share our meals?"</p><p>Kira gave a curt nod of her head, holding out her plate and offering the large drumstick to Dax. "This one seems a bit tougher than the one I caught yesterday." She apologised as Dax carefully chewed on the meat.</p><p>Dax continued chewing, wanting to say something but not going to with a mouthful. Eventually she gulped down the piece of meat. "That is..." she hesitated trying to find the most tactful word.</p><p>"Pretty bad?" Kira finished, putting her plate down. "If you don't mind, I'd rather eat your fruit than this bird."</p><p>Dax nodded, grateful she didn't have to try another bite. "I'm sorry that I pushed you over before. I did it knowing you wouldn't be able to get up without my help."</p><p>"If our positions were switched I would have done the same thing." Kira admitted.</p><p>Together they ate in silence, staring at the fire dancing in front of them. </p><p>"Lieutenant, do you mind, I'd like some water... and since I'm having trouble getting up...could you...?"</p><p>"I'll get you the water." Dax got up, returning with the large dish of water which they both took turns to drink from.</p><p>"Major, I don't know about you but I'd like to try and put this all behind us. Start over again."</p><p>Kira looked at her surprised, and gave a curt nod. "Sure."</p><p>"Do you feel we need to talk about it anymore? Or do you think we've both just made mistakes that we want to try and forget."</p><p>"I... I'm happy to just forget it. Unless you want to talk about your emotions." She looked at her, dreading a yes.</p><p>"Not particularly. I'd actually just like to eat, and enjoy the evening."</p><p>"Me too." Kira turned her attention back to Dax's spread of fruit, picking over the berries. </p><p>"I'd like to know something though."</p><p>Kira looked like a wild animal caught in a spotlight. "What?"</p><p>"Just tell me a bit about yourself."</p><p>"Myself?"</p><p>"What do you like doing when you're off duty, recreational activities, favourite restaurant on the station, do you enjoy any holoprograms at Quark's, do you have a love interest?"</p><p>"A love interest?" </p><p>"Are you dating anyone?" Dax further explained.</p><p>Kira stammered, shaking and looking uncertain. "Um... no."</p><p>Dax put her hand on Kira's shoulder. "What's wrong? Is it your leg? Is the pain getting too much?"</p><p> "I'm fine." She tried to shake of Dax's hand on her shoulder. "I'm managing well."</p><p>"Do you need another shot yet?"</p><p>She shook her head, picking out hard seeds from the fruit she ate.</p><p>"I know you're not taking it as often as you should..." Dax put her hand on Kira's forehead, feeling her temperature. "I just don't want you going into shock, sometimes it can be a delayed reaction."</p><p>"Really. I'm fine." Kira snapped. "Just leave me." She tried to stand, awkwardly rolling over to try and stand up, and falling down on her face. </p><p>Dax offered out her hand to help her up but Kira pulled away. "Don't touch me." Pulling herself up against the tree trunk she managed to pull herself up to standing.</p><p>Dax stared as Kira suddenly went from stammering with nervousness to angry with frustration and then storming to bed by herself.</p><p>Her mood swings didn't make sense, unsure why a simple touch on the shoulder had caused her bad mood to resurface.</p><p>Dax sat staring at the fire. She couldn't understand Kira's stammering, noticing how confident and sure of herself she normally was. Suddenly the realisation that Bashir did the same thing made sense, and she mentally kicked herself for not seeing it earlier.</p><p>Quickly she threw another log on the fire to keep it burning, stripped off her shoes and outer clothing for bed and crawled into their hut and under the blanket with Kira. </p><p>Kira lay still, trying not to breathe and let on she was still awake, but the lack of soft snores gave her away. </p><p>She spooned Kira from behind, feeling her immediately tense, but continued anyway. She put her hand on Kira's shoulder and kissed along her neck. "Suddenly you make sense to me Major." Dax whispered, and Kira quickly rolled over to face her, shock written on her face.</p><p>Dax took the opportunity, kissing her lightly on the lips, hoping for Kira to respond.</p><p>She did, ferociously grabbing the back of her head, pulling Dax closer and kissing her in return with determination.</p><p>Dax held her tight, running her hand down her back and resting it on her backside, using it to pull her hips closer.</p><p>Kira hand ran down her body, fumbled with the clasp on Dax's trouser belt and pushed her hand into her pants.</p><p>The sudden and urgent contact from Kira made Dax gasp, breaking the kiss. This didn't stop Kira who continued on down her jaw, licking and sucking her spots and sending violent shivers through her.</p><p>Dax cried out, enjoying the moment before opening her eyes to Kira.</p><p>She found Kira staring at her, lost for words and searching for an explanation.</p><p>"Wow, you know what you're doing." Dax smiled, running her hands over Kira's cheek, realising the woman had time to think about what she had just done. "You're good. Hope I can live up to the standards you set." She reached behind, slowly unzipping her body suit and working it off her shoulders.</p><p>"I..."</p><p>"There is no valid reason why we shouldn't." She stopped Kira from thinking by kissing her again, slowly working down the top. Feeling took over and Kira let Dax take control, massaging her breasts, planting kisses down her belly as Dax pulled her clothes off further. Kira scrambled at the hem of Dax's top, pulling it off over her head, leaving Dax's pale skin to glow in the fire light.</p><p>Kira stared, mesmerised by Dax leaning over in front of her semi-naked and with her hair flowing around her shoulders. </p><p>"Oh Prophets." Kira softly breathed as Dax lay down on her non-injured side, ran her hands down by her hips then slowly started fingering her.</p><p>Kira eagerly accepted her, moving rhythmically with Dax and softly moaning into her ear. Kira clawed at her back, wanting as much skin contact as she could.</p><p>Kira suddenly gasped, stiffening in Dax's arm before letting out a small whimper of pleasure.</p><p>Dax looked at her, unsure if her release had been as monumental as she had hoped.</p><p>"In the Resistance you learn to be quiet." Kira explained.</p><p>"Glad to know after all these years I still know what I'm doing." Dax slowly ran her hands over Kira's exposed skin.</p><p>Kira looked at her alarmed. "You don't... I thought..." She cast her eyes down, unable to look at Dax. "I never wanted to start anything unless you were interested too. I don't sleep with women who aren't sure of themselves."</p><p>"Nerys, one thing you can never accuse me of is being unsure of myself. Remember I was the one who came to you, I was the one who made the first move and kissed you. And when you touched me, I didn't push you away. Now I'm assuming that you're just as willing as I am." </p><p>"I never expected that you would be interested."</p><p>"Well I am, and I am lying naked next to you, so we can discuss all the reasons why we shouldn't do this, or we can see exactly how much we can get up to out here." Dax held her chin, lifting it to look in her eyes then kissing her on the lips.</p><p>@)-,-'--</p><p>Dax moved closer to the warm body in the bed, curling herself around it and enjoying the feeling of bare skin on bare skin.</p><p>Kira moaned softly, stretching back against Dax. Suddenly she jolted, catching her breath in pain.</p><p>"What's up? Are you okay?" Dax asked, concerned.</p><p>"I forgot we took the splint off... I over stretched... I've got shooting pains..." She took a couple of deep breaths to calm the pain. "I need the hypospray."</p><p>Dax clamoured to get it, loading it and pressing it against Kira's neck.</p><p>Kira relaxed against her, Dax tenderly stroking her as she calmed. "I hope they find us soon because it's not good for you to go on in this condition."</p><p>"This could be quite a compromising position to be caught in though."</p><p>"Last night would have been compromising. Now would just be mildly awkward. Anytime before that I'm sure anyone would have just got the wrong end of your bad mood."</p><p>"I'm sorry about that. I don't know what came over me."</p><p>"I think I know." Dax rested herself up on one elbow. "Since we crashed you've been either a stammering bumbling mess that is reminiscent of the dear doctor when he gets in close quarters with me and his male hormones take over, or you were so angry that you could have driven out the Cardassians single handed."</p><p>"Was I really that bad?"</p><p>"I don't know why I didn't see it earlier. It's rather obvious now I know."</p><p>"I normally try not to be so transparent." Kira looked almost embarrassed. "Do you think anyone back on the station saw it?"</p><p>"Does it matter?"</p><p>"Well we all know what a bumbling fool the doctor has been making. I don't want people to see me the same way. Especially since we've both been going after the same prize." Kira ran her hands over Dax's body trailing her hand down her spots.</p><p>"Neither of you get me if you call me a prize, especially if you start fighting over me." Dax kissed her on the lips then got out of the bed, gathering up items for breakfast.</p><p>Kira stared, watching how comfortable Dax was with her nudity.</p><p>"Some people may think it's an honour to have two loves chase after you, but I think it's annoying having people fight over you and deciding for you who they think is best. I can make up my own mind."</p><p>Kira looked at her surprised. "Well I'll have to remember that."</p><p>Dax paused with what she was doing, looking over to Kira. "Well I don't like Bashir's chances against you anyway. He's no match to you."</p><p>"I've been tempted to find out a few times, although it wasn't over you." She quickly clarified, hunting around in their bed for her clothing.</p><p>Dax found the red satin panties, smiling at them appreciatively before having them snatched from her hand.</p><p>"Enjoy the chance for some nudity. It's not often we get to do this." Dax grinned wickedly.</p><p>"Even though we seem to be the only ones here, you never know if there is a camp of Marquis over the hills, or if the ship that shot us down wants to come back and finish us off. Besides, when Sisko turns up I don't want to delay him because I'm naked."</p><p>"I'm sure they'll be in communication range before they're in transporter range." Dax helped Kira dress, re-strapping her leg and assisting her to the fireplace.</p><p>"Dax, what would you have done if you'd crashed here with Dr Bashir? Would you have slept with him?"</p><p>"You're making me sound easy." She contemplated Kira. "The doctor and I... it could never happen. He's too young, too naïve."</p><p>"He's no older than you are."</p><p>"Physically yes, but he's still got a lot to learn."</p><p>"Then why...?"</p><p>Dax handed Kira some of the leftover kill from the previous day. "I have my reasons why I made my move on you last night."</p><p>"And what about when we get back to the station? Will that reason continue?"</p><p>Dax smiled at her, but left the question unanswered.</p><p>@)-,-'--</p><p>The evening air had a different feel to it, one of anticipation and excitement.</p><p>Dax finally settled down on the ground next to Kira, resting back against the fallen tree trunk that Kira had used her phaser on to fashion a chair-like groove into.</p><p>"I hope they find us soon because I don't know how much more of those birds and rats you've been catching that I can handle eating."</p><p>"Beats ration packs." Kira laughed, relaxing back and staring up at the night sky and the distant glow of plasma storms in the Denoris belt. </p><p>"Very romantic out here, don't you think?"</p><p>"I've never really had much of a chance to enjoy the beauty of nature. To me there was always that extra hidden threat from the Cardassian army trying to wipe out my resistance cell." Kira reached out for Dax's hand, giving it a squeeze. "Thank you for being here with me to enjoy this experience."</p><p>"It's nice to have that first experience at an age you can appreciate it. That's one thing I miss having had so many lives."</p><p>There was silence for a while, the fire crackling softly, and a small high pitch buzz as the phaser battery overloaded again and cut power to the comms unit.</p><p>Suddenly Dax looked over to Kira, a glint in her eye."Although there is one thing I do enjoy and it always seems new no matter how many times I get to experience it."</p><p>"I think I know where this is leading."</p><p>Dax grinned, sitting up and looking down at Kira as she lay in front of the fire. Slowly she ran her hand over Kira's body, making her sigh quietly.</p><p>A mechanical chirp cut through the air, making both of them jump.</p><p>Dax jumped up, finding her comm badge next to the slowly charging comms unit. </p><p>"Dax here."</p><p>"Glad to hear you're alive Old Man."</p><p>"We're alive, but I hate to report that not only did we crash your ship, we blew it up too."</p><p>"Blew it up?"</p><p>"A fire in the nacelles Sir." Kira told him, sitting up and quickly pulling her jacket back on. "My understanding is that the fire ignited a fuel line."</p><p>"Glad to hear that both my officers are fine, even if I am down a runabout. We'll be within transporter range within 10 minutes. Prepare for beam out then. Sisko out."</p><p>Dax shut off the communicator, looking at it and then over to Kira. "I guess our camping trip is over. Time to go back to the real world."</p><p>Kira nodded, sensing disappointment in her voice. "I'll extinguish the fire."</p><p>@)-,-'--</p><p>Dax supported Kira for the beam out, guiding her to the nearest chair once they had materialised.</p><p>"Major? What happened?" Bashir rushed to her side and pulling out his medical tricorder.</p><p>"I broke it in the crash. Lieutenant Dax helped me splint my leg until we were rescued." </p><p>He prodded her leg, feeling the bruising and swelling in the area. Kira shot him a look that told him to stop and he pulled back. "I'll reset and mend that when we get back to the station. However I will start you on antibiotics. Your immune system has been severely compromised by this."</p><p>She nodded as he injected her then turned his attention to Dax.</p><p>"That is all the wreckage beamed up. Time to get back to the station." Sisko told them.</p><p>Kira moved to sit in the co-pilot's chair, but Sisko dismissed her, bringing the ship quickly to warp and setting it for auto pilot.</p><p>Bashir stood beside Dax, looking puzzled by the read-out.</p><p>"Lieutenant, how's your vision? Black patches, tunnel vision, out of focus?"</p><p>Kira turned to Dax, concerned.</p><p>"Just a little blurred around the left. It's not that bad really."</p><p>He stared at her, amazed "Your optic nerve is partially detached. I'm surprised you can actually see."</p><p>"You've been injured this whole time and failed to mention it?" Kira looked at her surprised "I kept sending you out to find food and wreckage, and yet your vision may have been so bad you may not have found your way back."</p><p>"Major, you can hardly talk, refusing pain relief and walking around on that splint."</p><p>"Both of you will be getting treatment when we get back to the station." Bashir interjected. "In the mean time we should only be half an hour from the station."</p><p>Bashir sat down in the co-pilot's chair, and Kira turned to Dax across the other side of the room.</p><p>"Jadzia, why didn't you say anything?" she hissed quietly.</p><p>"I didn't think my injuries were too bad. I just put it down to the bump on the head after the crash. You would have thought the same thing. I might have a nap though. We were just about to go to sleep planet-side anyway."</p><p>Dax closed her eyes and Kira felt very confused with all that had happened.</p><p>@)-,-'--</p><p>"I'll see you after Lieutenant." Kira called out to Dax as Bashir lead her away to repair her optic nerve.</p><p>"Sure Major." Dax smiled weakly, then disappeared out the room.</p><p>"Major, this may be a little uncomfortable at times." The nervous young nurse warned her, activating the bone regenerator.</p><p>Kira nodded, lay back and closed her eyes for a few minutes of rest.</p><p>A hand clamped she shoulder what seemed like only moments later. "You're all done. That leg should be as good as new." Bashir told her.</p><p>She looked at him in disbelief. "Thank you Doctor." She quickly pulled herself off the med table. "How's Lieutenant Dax?"</p><p>"She's fine. I just didn't want to attempt microsurgery on a runabout. Could end up quiet nasty if we'd hit turbulence." he ushered her to the door as she looked around for Dax. "I recommend you go home, enjoy a sonic shower and get some rest."</p><p>She nodded, realising that Dax had probably left before her and slowly made her way to the turbo lift.</p><p>A hand forced its way in between the Turbo lift doors causing them to reopen. "Major, I thought you said you'd see me after." her bright smile had returned to her face, and she sided up to Kira, resting against the handrail.</p><p>"I thought you'd gone without me, and Bashir was keen to get me out the door."</p><p>"I was just waiting a few moments for my eyesight to stabilise. That transporter really knocked it around." She shrugged, clasping her hands behind her back. "Should have known better and turned that tricorder on myself rather than just worrying about your leg."</p><p>"Well we managed to survive down there."</p><p>"It was a little rough living. I'm looking forward to a shower and clean bed sheets."</p><p>They stopped at Kira's door, not sure if to invite her in, or if what had happened planet-side stayed there.</p><p>Dax saw the hesitation, and lent over to whisper in Kira's ear, "I never said whose bed sheets." she took Kira's hand and pressed it against the door panel, opening it for them.</p><p>Surprised but happy Kira backed into the room, dragging Dax with her.</p><p>The door closed behind them and Dax held Kira's cheeks, pulling her in close for a kiss. Dax led her around the room as she kissed her, eventually stopping by the couch, pulling her down to sit.</p><p>"Don't doubt it Nerys."</p><p>"I doubt it only because you are yet to tell me why, and down on the planet you were evasive with your answers."</p><p>"I needed to see someone else first." Dax shrugged.</p><p>"You told someone else?" Kira looked at her shocked.</p><p>"No, I needed to see someone so I knew I was making the right decision."</p><p>"So I'm seconds to somebody else who didn't want you?" Kira looked offended and hurt, pulling further away from Dax.</p><p>"No! No, of course not." Dax put her hand on Kira's, looking her straight in the eye. "I had to make sure that the feelings I had for you were real and not that part of me that was Curzon just looking for another beautiful lady. It's something I've been having trouble trying to sort out since I've been joined and I didn't want to start something that wasn't real."</p><p>Kira's look of malice turned tender. "Are you saying you've never slept with a woman before? Was I your first?"</p><p>"Jadzia had never slept with anyone before. The program at the Symbiosis Commission is intense and my study never allowed for personal matters. So yes, you were my first."</p><p>Kira smiled with delight. "How was it? If I'd know I would..."</p><p>Dax silenced her with a finger tracing over her lips. "It was perfect Nerys, just as I'd remembered, even though it's been a while since I've been a woman." Nimble fingers had her top undone in seconds. "I'd like you to teach me everything you know."</p><p>@)-,-'--</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>